


【授翻】Peace of mind (Autumn 2014)

by Echopai



Series: a Ben Affleck and Henry Cavill story [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echopai/pseuds/Echopai
Summary: 关于Ben闲适地靠在Henry身上的小故事。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Peace of Mind | (Autumn 2014)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868738) by [Aleczandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleczandra/pseuds/Aleczandra). 



这件事在某一天突然开始，然后不知怎么地就变成了日常定番：他就那么坐在你身边，然后把头靠在你肩上。即使比你高，他还是能完成这个。穿着Bruce Wayne的西装或是蝙蝠装和头套，小小的尖耳朵顶着你的下颌。甚至有一次在钢铁盔甲里的时候他都试了试，结果相当不顺利然后被迅速放弃。

你对此毫无怨言，甚至可以说是求之不得的，可你还是忍不住问了。为什么？更重要的是，他难道不怕别人说什么吗？

“所有人都知道我们关系好，”他的头抵着你的脖颈，你可以感觉到Bruce Wayne那柔软的发丝蹭着你的脸颊，而你假装继续复习你的台词，“而且你让我感到平静。”

你感受到内心传来似曾相识的痛楚，就像那晚他也这般说着美妙动听之语，可你只是置之不理然后微笑。

Ben感到平静，所以你也是。

 

END


End file.
